The Things We Do For Love
by Solaria Sunstone
Summary: 1ST SEASON. Darien gets the shock of his life when a extremely beautiful blonde girl walks through the doors of the arcade. Only to be his arch-enemy ...Meatball Head. Read as the two slowly fall in love through arguments, truths, dares, innocent touches an-WHERE THERE HELL IS THAT VOICE COMING FROM?


The wind was blowing cold, mighty tendrils of air in all directions, making the cherry blossom trees swish up and down, right too left. This made the weather even worse as now many leaves were thrown into the tendrils of air, and as of now accompanying that were faint rain drops. Though within seconds, the faint rain drops turned into a light rain shower. The weather outside was absolutely absurd outside considering spring. Serena watched this all happening outside her bedroom window, but paid no thought to why it could be happening. Whereas Luna was very curious and suspicious, Suspicious as things like this usually happened to show a warning. A warning of what you may ask? Well I can't tell you that so i'd suggest you keep reading *.* Luna knew this because of past experiences...

"Oh Lunaaaaaaa I wish it wasn't so cold outside and I wishhhhhhhhhh the girls weren't all busy." wailed Serena

"Oh Serena I don't know what i'm going to do with you." Sighed Luna

"Hmph."

Serena started to become slightly stroppy,but fortunately for her family they weren't going to be coming in contact with the results, as they were all away, leaving there 16 year old daughter on her own. While Serena was stropping about...Luna had already left the house eager to investigate.

* x*

*4 Hours later*

Serena yawned and slowly stretched her body out an stood up to freshen herself up a bit seeing as she fell asleep for four hours.

She looked in the mirror first and decided to redo her hair. She took them out of her trademark buns and brushed her hair. Though instead of twisting and twirling them into their original buns she did a very pretty loose side fishtail while also taking some strands of her hair out to border her face.

She also applied some light makeup on her face which was also pretty strange for her seeing as she RARELY ever put makeup on. She applied a tad bit of blusher to her cheeks, black eyeliner, mascara and pink lipstick.

She also changed. She put on short white shorts and a tight fitting white tank top and white huaraches. This was also very odd as she never ever wore outfits like this.

~ Serena's P.O.V ~

I woke up feeling a bit strange. Don't get me wrong though, cause it wasn't in a bad way. And I guess with this new feeling I felt I just went with a different look today. I looked out the window an it was actually sunny an slightly breezy now instead of cold and frosty.

I also checked the time, my clock read 2:04 pm so i decided to call the scouts on my communicator to see if they were still busy ad if not tell them to meet me at Crown arcade at 3:00 pm.

I picked up my communicator from the floor and rang all the scouts at the same time. They all popped up almost immediately.

I quickly said "If your not busy, meet me at Crown arcade to hang out at 3:00 pm." before hanging up quickly. The last thing I needed was someone snapping at me, for using the communicator for something other than scout business. I wasn't sure if any of them would be able to come...But I headed to the crown arcade anyway. Just as I was about to step into the arcade I check the time. It was currently 2:15 Pm so there was still 45 minutes left till the girls would come meet me or if any other girls were able to. I really wished one of them would come and i also realized coming here on my own wasn't a very good idea as I suddenly remembered there was a very high chance of bumping into the 'Jerk wad' a.k.a DARIEN.

I finally stepped into the arcade with the bell jingling as i stepped in. i NOTICED all the looks I was getting from people an it was making me feel pretty queasy.

I walked up to the counter and said to Andrew "Can I have a double chocolate milkshake with extra whip-cream please Andrew." I pouted.

"S-s-serena!?." Andrew stuttered

"Yep." I casually replied.

Andrew seemed pretty shocked to say anything so he just left to get me my milkshake. I heard someone chocking behind me, I looked behind me to check only to see none other than...Duh duh duh...You guessed it. Darien.

*Darien's P.O.V*

At first when I heard gasps and murmur going around all of a sudden, I assumed someone important had walked in. But then again what person part of the higher class people would come to the 'Crown Arcade'. But that was when I saw her. She was the most beautiful-est girl I had ever laid eyes on, and that was saying something considering I had a fan club. One of which consisted the many of the most gorgeous girls on campus. Err not trying to boast or anything though. I was surprised to see she was all by herself too and that she was heading over here right now. She seated herself on the stool on my left. I frowned upon this, that was where MY Serena always sat wh-?! WAIT my Serena?! Where on earth did that come from?

'From your heart.'

'Oh not YOU again.'

'What do you mean "Not YOU again"? Cause I don't know if you haven't realized but I AM YOU!'

Sigh. 'Sadly...'

'Whatever. I know what your trying to do Darien and theirs no use denying you like or should I say loooooove Serena'

'Bull! How could I ever like, nonetheless love that annoying little banshee.'

'Pfh liar. And simple you do love her because shes: gorgeous, funny, cute, innocent, sweet, kind, caring, and absolutely amazing. And don't even deny not mentioning her name when you daydreaming in class and drooling!'

'...'

'Ha! no answer! I win.'

'Since when was this a game?!'

'Since I won.'

'That makes no sense.'

'Sure it does.'

'I'm going insane, arguing with my sub conscience.' grumbled Darien to his sub conscience.

Darien snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the mysterious beauty speaking, her voice sounded awfully familiar. But he couldn't know her right? He'd remember someone as mesmerizing as her. Darien ended up chocking on his bitter black coffee when he heard the conversation.

"Can I have a double chocolate milkshake with extra whip-cream please Andrew." The girl ha replied

"S-s-serena!?." Andrew stuttered

"Yep." The now not so mysterious girl replied.

I guess she heard me chocking as she turned around, only to come face to face with me. This girl honestly couldn't be Serena. She jut couldn't be MY S- oh no here I go again...

And VOILAAAA my latest piece of work done. I've had this on my laptop for nearly a month now and decided to do some major editing and tweaking, before finally posting it.

PLEASE PLEASE PM ME IDEAS OR COMMENT.

IMPORTANT QUESTION: Should this be 2 3 chapters long? Or a kinda big/mini-ish story?

Votes will be counted.

Certain number of reviews will be needed before the next chapter.

Mwah. Loves you all,

Solaria Sunstone xxx:)


End file.
